


Hospital Dash

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen is left in charge of the team when Jack is called away.  An accident happens and Jack is not happy with Gwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Dash

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters I just like to experiment with them from time to time.
> 
> This is the result of a challenge set me by zazajb, a greater friend no one could wish for. Her words for me were stiletto, pounding and sticky, her phrase for me was "now really isn't the time to change your mind"

 

“Jack, it’s Gwen, you need to get over to the hospital now. It’s Ianto!”

“Ianto? Gwen, what about Ianto, what’s happened?”

“Look, there’s been an accident, please just get here now. Ianto needs you.”

Gwen hung up, closed her eyes and for the first time in years, prayed. Prayed that her friend lying in the hospital bed would be all right. Prayed that Jack would get here soon, his lover needed him and that he wouldn’t blame her for what had happened.

The door opened, Gwen turned to see who it was and came face to face with the man who’d just had his world ripped from underneath him. Jack stared at his young Welshman, tears in his eyes.

“What happened Gwen? I left you in charge, I trusted you to make sure all the team were ok. I want an explanation – NOW!”

“Jack listen please. I’m sorry, things just got out of hand very quickly. Owen, Tosh and Ianto spotted the Crosneze and went to contain it. We just didn’t expect the stupid antics of one woman in the club.”

“Gwen you need to start from the beginning, but first I’m going to find a Doctor. I need to know what’s happening with Ianto.”

Gwen sat, silent tears running down her face. She had hold of Ianto’s hand. Whispering she said “Ianto, I’m so very sorry. I don’t know if you can hear me, please believe me when I say I didn’t want this to happen. I know I was jealous when you and Jack got together. I wanted him for myself, but please believe me I can see how good you are together and how much you love each other. I would never, _never_ do anything deliberately to destroy what you have.” 

Unbeknown to Gwen, Jack was stood in the doorway and heard every word she had said.

“I think you’ve said enough Gwen. I’d like you to leave Ianto to _me_. You should go home. I don’t really care if it’s to Rhys or to shag Owen, I just need you to leave us alone. You’ve done enough for one day.”

Shocked at what Jack had just said Gwen stood and went over to him.

“I’m sorry Jack, I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“Just go Gwen, I don’t want to see you anymore today. I need to be with Ianto he needs _me_ and no one else. Go home or to Owen I don’t really care which, just get out of my sight!”

Gwen went to say something else, but Jack just glared at her. As she left she looked back to see Jack sat next to Ianto’s bed holding his hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb, tears running down her Captain’s face.

“Yan, my love, I’m here. Please come back to me, I don’t want to loose you, we have too much to live for. I don’t tell you often enough how much I love you. When, and it will be when, you are home with me I will tell you every day how much you mean to me, how much I love you and how I can’t live without you.”

Jack broke down, sobs shaking his whole body. He leant over and kissed his lover on the lips hoping to breathe life back into the young man.

The door opened, Jack was just about to tell Gwen again to go home, but saw that it was Tosh with a Doctor.

“Tosh, what are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t leave Jack, I had to find out how Ianto was. I went to find his doctor, please listen to what she has to say.”

The Doctor approached Jack, pulled up a chair and sat beside him. Turning to face her, Jack’s eyes pleaded with her to tell him the truth.

“Is he going to be all right?”

“He has cuts and bruises, but your friend here is going to be all right.” She looked at the way Jack was holding Ianto’s hand and realised they were more than friends. She smiled to herself at the love she saw in this handsome man’s eyes.

“Doctor, if it’s only cuts and bruises, why is he not awake?”

“We gave him a slight sedative to keep him still, we didn’t want him moving and causing any more damage to himself. He was mumbling something about having to help the others. Whatever that meant. Believe me, he is going to be fine when he wakes up. Although he’ll probably have a killer of a headache.”

The doctor smiled at Jack, put a reassuring hand on his arm as she stood up, then left Jack and Tosh with her patient.

“Yan did you hear that, you’re going to be fine. Just please hurry up and come back to me.”

Tosh went up behind her friend and hugged him. “He’ll be fine Jack, you heard what the doctor said.”

“Tosh please, can you give me a straight answer, what the hell happened out there?”

Jack had gone to a meeting with the PM and UNIT when a spike had occurred. He’d left Gwen in charge. He thought he could trust her.

“Jack, it wasn’t Gwen’s fault.”

“ _She was in charge_ , I thought I could _trust_ her to take care of you all.”

“Listen, please, Jack. We arrived at the night club and everyone was pushing to get out. After fighting our way in we managed to get everyone who was left calmed down. The pounding music had attracted the Crosneze as they thought it was a distress signal from more of their kind. You know what they’re like, they don’t care about anyone but themselves. Well they’d appeared in the club and because they look like giant slugs, everyone started screaming. We did manage to reassure everyone that they wouldn’t be harmed if they left the club in an orderly fashion. This was going well until a couple came out of the toilet area. They were pulling their clothing back to normal. We can only guess what they had been doing. Anyway the woman saw the Crosneze and started screaming. If you remember when the Crosneze become agitated they secrete a very sticky substance in defence. Well at the woman’s screams, this is what happened. She tried running out of the club. But in five inch stiletto’s this was never going to happen. She slipped all over the place, then fell in the sticky mess. Seeing she was in trouble Ianto started to go across to help. Unfortunately the Crosneze put up their guard again and as Ianto went past one of them it reared up, swung around to spray the area and as it swung it caught Ianto across the back and sent him flying to the floor. He hit his head on a sofa as he went down.” 

“What happened to the woman?”

“Her boyfriend picked her up and dragged her out of the club, leaving the rest of us to tidy up. We managed to send the Crosneze back through the rift just before the ambulance arrived for Ianto.”

Jack looked at Tosh. “Thank you.”

“It’s going to be alright Jack. He’s not badly hurt, you know what the doctor said.”

“Yeah, it’s just, now I’ve found him I don’t want to lose him. He means the world to me.”

“We know, he thinks the same about you too. You wouldn’t believe how miserable he becomes when you have to go somewhere without him.”

“Yeah, I know. I never thought I would love anyone again until I met Ianto.”

The two friends looked at one another and smiled, unaware that Ianto was awake and had heard the last part of their conversation.

“Don’t you think you owe Gwen an apology Jack?”

“I’ll let her stew for a while. She should have been watching your backs.”

“Hey .... don’t blame Gwen Jack” croaked Ianto.

Jack turned to see his lover finally awake and a huge smile spread across his face.

“Welcome back my love. I missed you. You really scared me there. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Oh cariad, I’m fine, I’ve just got the biggest headache ever and could do with some TLC to help me get over it.”

Tosh grinned at her friends and silently made her way out of the door and left them alone to talk. She was thrilled that Ianto was going to be ok and that Jack had said he would talk to Gwen.

Jack leant over the bed and planted a passionate kiss on Ianto’s lips. With all the strength Ianto could muster he searched his lovers’ mouth with his tongue.

Realising he was still in pain, Jack broke off to the disappointment of his young lover.

“Jack, why did you stop? I need you to help me recover!”

“Mmmm, I know, but I don’t want to hurt you anymore.”

“Don’t worry I’ll be fine. Even better now you’re here. I love you Jack Harkness.”

Getting up and moving to the door a questioned look came across Ianto’s face.

“Don’t worry Yan, I’m not going anywhere. I just need to do this.”

Jack opened the door, checked the corridor and as he closed it he put a chair underneath the handle so no one could enter and disturb what he had in mind for his sexy lover. Seeing what Jack was doing Ianto smiled. 

Moving over to the bed Jack said “I’m at a disadvantage Mr Jones, I feel overdressed.”

“Mmmm I was just thinking the same. If you’re going to join me in this bed Sir, you need to remove all of your clothes.”

“No problem, I was just about to start with this.”

Ianto watched Jack slowly, seductively remove all his clothes, teasing Ianto as he progressed. Feeling his own reaction and seeing Ianto’s reaction underneath the thin sheet, Jack smiled and said  “Now really isn’t the time to change your mind. Are you sure you want to carry on?”

“Jack I would never change my mind about loving you. You mean too much to me. Come here I want to make love to you.” 

Joining Ianto in bed Jack breathed a sigh of relief, knowing how close he had come to losing his lover tonight. After a slow sensual time of love making they both fell asleep with arms wrapped around one another. 

 

End


End file.
